


Gene Tierney

by Curley_Green



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Movie Night, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curley_Green/pseuds/Curley_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BJ began to strip, starting with his boots. "It's all about the overbite, is it? Is that what she has that I don't?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene Tierney

**Author's Note:**

> 10 minute fic challenge from the MASH-Slash Yahoo! Group (02.22.2009), "movie or movies".

"Ah. Another night well spent with my goddess of the erotic overbite." Hawkeye settled into his cot and stared at the tent above him. The evening's showing of  _Laura_  in the mess tent had been more that satisfactory -- the reel had only broken three times. 

BJ began to strip, starting with his boots. "It's all about the overbite, is it? Is that what she has that I don't?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "The overbite, the fame and fortune ... breasts."

BJ pulled his ratty pink shirt over his head, leaving him standing bare-chested in the middle of the Swamp. "Well," he said, "you have me there. I might be able to scrounge up a little fame and fortune, but I don't think Klinger can requisition me a pair of breasts like those."

"That's why it would never work out between the two of us," Hawkeye mused as he debated the merits of a martini now against the reality of Post-Op rounds at 6 a.m. the next morning.

BJ slowly pushed the fatigue pants over his hips, down his legs. "Well, all things being equal, you should give me a fair chance -- how about you come over here and I'll show you what I have that Gene Tierney doesn't..."

Hawkeye sat up from the cot with a wicked grin spread across his face. "Oh?"

BJ kicked his pants aside and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. "Oh yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 25, 2009.


End file.
